The Galactic War
The Galactic War also known as the FS7 Star Strike War, or The Roran Federal War was known to be a the most longest war in the history of Universal Space. The war was known too be enagaged between Rivera, The Universe Of Hora, the Milky Way, and several other Flesh universe that exist beyond the stars. The War began when The Continentals were Reprogrammed To Conquer Hora In an attempt to expand much of Rivera and turn the Universal Power into an entire empire. Though Hora fell, It would never be enough the R.F.F.S.7. than turned towards Galaxy Beta 13 (MilkyWay) and Invaded the Colonies of Earth than later Earth herself. It was known to be an attempt to Ridding the entire Flesh Universe of all It's Life in hopes of turning the galaxy into Riverian Industries for mass producing weapons and other androids. The war also expanded into other Galaxies far beyond both Hora and Milky Way as well, many of these other systems were either glassed or conquered by the R.F.F.S.7. Despite many victories in these unknown Galaxy's the R.F.F.S.7. did appear too have difficulty while attempting too conquer Oason, during the fall of 2168. Oason would not fall under FS7 occupation until the beginning of 2170, The R.F.F.S.7. was basically Remanufactured out Of Continentals and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Hora and much of the Flesh Universe Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of The Rivera Federation: Federation Strike 7 Home world Of Rivera, with the help of the FS7 constructed city New Gunghollow in Kenya East Africa. Including the birth of the New Universal United, The Brutally Enraged Fleshlings, Vowed Vengeance On Rivera leading to the first time in Hora's history that aliens that are full flesh and not mechanical arrive from other galaxies and entered their Galaxy. The R.F.F.S.7. Antics were so cruel and angering that all beings that were flesh continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight, even going as far as too Unite with other Species across the Galaxy as well as others their Acts of Aggression To The Human Race would lead the R.F.F.S.7, towards there downfall in the 23rd Century because of this New front of United Flesh races the R.F.F.S.7 soon found themselves surrounded in a grand total of about 899 Flesh Galaxies and were beaten back by 2199. The Universal United than arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy in the fall of 2200, and began too retake Human colonies one planet at a time. By 2207, the Universal United arrived at Earth and aided the United Earth Alliance in finally throwing the R.F.F.S.7. out of the Mid west and by 2208, Chicago would finally be liberated after 45 years of FS7 occupation. The Liberation of Earth would later and quickly be followed by the Liberation of the remaining Earth Colonies around the Milky Way Galaxy and would soon spread into the Universe of Hora by 2212. The victory in the In the Flesh Realms would cripple the R.F.F.S.7 so bad, that Rivera would soon lose control of the Rest of Hora. While the war was being won in the Flesh universe the Hora Universe was also fighting too in several engagements in the Universe of Hora which would also cause the R.F.F.S.7's downfall. By 2243 The war would enter Rivera, where The Universal United combined with the Universe of Hora would wipe out the R.F.F.S.7. as well as much of the Continentals, reducing Europe too only 4 countries left. By 2289, the War would finally end with the loss of the R.F.F.S.7's last strong hold gone at Tartarus, during the Fall of Neon City, Finally bringing an End too the 162 year war. ''History '''The First Era & ''Rise Of The R.F.F.S.7.' The Rivera Federation Universal Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2112, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with The Continentals, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Helior Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely of unknown origin, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with the rest of the Continentals and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of Generation was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Continentals of 21 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia, Gunghollow, and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2120 The Continentals had completely been Overcome by Darkness including the Soul Walkers, Horcuba Hallwoiea Williams, Shadow Horde and Markana Gunghollow Williams. After the Party was completed on 2120. The Continentals and Sould Walkers met in Paris France in the early fall of 2120, in there Newly Constructed Tower known as Soris, where they sighned one at a time the Founding and Establishment of the R.F.F.S.7. (The Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7.) The Establishment of the R.F.F.S.7. Would later bring about War on the Military Powers of Rivera 7 years following the Establishment in 2127, and the begining of The Galactic War. The document in which was sighned too establish the R.F.F.S.7. remained in Soris Tower on the War/Executive floor on the wall in one of the Briefing rooms. The document would later be discovered by Zero, in the Second Era of the Galactic War, during Operation Night Soris in 2175. 'Early Engagements' '2127-2139' The Galactic War would begin on the 1st of April on 2127, when the Continent's of Europodia, Gunghollow, and Hallwoiea amassed the R.F.F.S.7. Parties and unleashed them in a large narrow Blitz Attack all around Rivera. Starting first with Jeromoria, The European faction of the R.F.F.S.7. quickly stormed Hottoro in an attempt too prevent any Encores from getting away. The Gunghollow R.F.F.S.7. was dealing with the Invasion while the Hallwoiean faction was Invading Beltlogger Sector. Despite well entrenched positions the FS7 in just 2 months overpowered the Encores resulting into the Conquering of Jeromoria, by 2129, The FS7 had already occupied the Riverian Capital of Riverakia, along with much of Controversial Sector, pushing back one legion of Rivera Federation back at a time. At one point the Rivera Federation attempted too glass the Advancing R.F.F.S.7, but 3 Newly constructed Ships, arrived from Europodia and took out the Rivera Federation Orbital Bombarding ships just before It could get too the Front lines. By the 2130's the FS7 soon over ran the Beltlogger Colonies along with Cloud Rama and Tartarus, resulting into the Rivera Federation homeland of Beltlogger Sector now being Surrounded, and threatened of R.F.F.S.7 Invasion. In the Late 2130's the R.F.F.S.7. continued too occupy Rivera non stop, destroying any Resistance that got in there way, by 2139, the R.F.F.S.7. occupied Europe City Betlogger Sector resulting in the destruction of Rivera's last major military power in which forced the other Continents into Surrender. The Result however would not end the war due too continues fighting that occurs against he Occupying R.F.F.S.7. forces, but just be a mir victory by the R.F.F.S.7. that would later begin the First Era of the Galactic War. 'The Server Wars' Years before the R.F.F.S.7's Shifted War into Space, as well as the Invasion of the Flesh Universe The Power suffered many Uprisings from Hottoro, a country that refuses too Live under FS7 Laws. These Uprisings would be the first time that Resistance would be held against the R.F.F.S.7. For the next Century too come. The Uprisings were jointly done in 3 separate wars, in an attempt too remove the Continentals from Power and bring back order too Rivera, but all these Uprisings were prevented and vanquished, punishing the leaders, bye Capital Punishment. Some of the survivors were eventually taken a part and used for constructing guns. 'First Server War' The chief of the slaves had at one time two hundred thousand androids as his followers, probably including newly constructed. He was a Hottororian named Eurus, and he had been a prophet and conjurer among the slaves forced into labor by the R.F.F.S.7. While still a slave his master employed him as an entertainer at symposia. He would put on a sleight-of-hand magic show that included breathing fire. During the performance he kept up a patter—thought humorous by his listeners—saying that Sicilian society would experience a role-reversal, in which his aristocratic audience would be killed or enslaved and he would become king. To those who gave him tips he promised that they would be spared once he came into his kingdom. During the revolt he did spare the lives of at least some of those individuals. Little is known about Eurus's actual participation in the war. Only his enemies left accounts of him, and they gave credit for his victories to his general, a Cilician named Ceon. But Eurus must have been an android of considerable ability to have maintained his leadership position throughout the war and to have commanded the services of those said to have been his superiors. Ceon fell in battle, and Euruss was captured by R.F.F.S.7. but he died before he could be punished. The war lasted from 2148-2152. It was the first of a series of three slave revolts against the R.F.F.S.7. on Rivera; the last and the most famous was led by Sortan. 'Second Server War' Another failed Uprising would occur yet again on Rivera, a second time from 2154-2156, In Hottoro. The Second Server War was an unsuccessful slave uprising against the R.F.F.S.7. on the Hottoro. The war lasted from 2154 until 2156. The Consul Marius Gaiaus was recruiting for his eventually successful war against the Continentals on Rivera in Cisalpine Gaul. He requested support from Universal powers around the Universe of Hora near that were still unoccupied by the R.F.F.S.7. Additional troops from Rivera's Slave Allies were not supplied due to the claim that contracted R.F.F.S.7. tax collectors had enslaved Riverians unable to pay their debts. Marius decreed that any allied/friendly If they were in should be released if they were in FS7 slavery. Around 800 Riverians slaves were released from Hottoro, frustrating many Riverians who thought they would be released as well, and many of these abandoned their masters incorrectly believing to have been freed. A rebellion broke out when they were ordered back to servitude by the Continentals. A slave by the name of Salius was following in the footsteps of Eurus, fighting for his rights and elected leader of this rebellion. He assumed the name Trphon, from Dio Tryphon, a Seleucid ruler. He amassed an army containing thousands of trained and equipped slaves, including 2,000 cavalry and 20,000 infantry, and was joined by a Cicilian named Athenion and his men from the west of Hottoro. The FS7 militaries immieditaly showed up in the Continent and automatically quelled the revolt only after great effort. It was the second of a series of three slave revolts on Rivera, against the R.F.F.S.7., but fuelled by the same slave abuse in Hottoro and Southern Europe. 'Third Server War' The Third Server War would be the last of a series of unrelated and unsuccessful slave rebellions against the R.F.F.S.7., known collectively as the Rivera Server Wars. The Third Server War was the only one to directly threaten the R.F.F.S.7. heartland of Europe, and was doubly alarming to the androids due to the repeated successes of the rapidly growing band of rebel slaves against the R.F.F.S.7. army between 2156 and 2158. The rebellion was finally crushed through the concentrated military effort of a single commander, Horace Highland Rivera, although the rebellion continued to have indirect effects on R.F.F.S.7. politics for years to come. Between 2156 and 2158, a band of escaped slaves—originally a small cadre of about 78 primarly Thracian, Gallic and Germanic escaped Gilla Androids which grew into a band of over 120,000 androids, many of these androids raided Europe with relative impunity under the guidance of several leaders, including the famous Gilla-general Sartan. The able-bodied adults of this band were a surprisingly effective armed force that repeatedly showed they could withstand the R.F.F.S.7. military, from the local Campanian patrols, to the R.F.F.S.7. Reprise fighters, and to trained R.F.F.S.7. legions under continental command. Hunter described the actions of the slaves as an attempt by R.F.F.S.7. slaves to escape their masters and flee through Cisalpine Gaul, while Stryker and Raider depicted the revolt as a civil war in which the slaves waged a campaign to capture the city of Paris itself. The R.F.F.S.7. Continental's growing alarm about the continued military successes of this band, and about their depredations against FS7 towns and the countryside of there soul continent Europe, eventually led to the R.F.F.S.7's fielding of an army of eight legions under the harsh but effective leadership of themselves. The war ended in 2158 when the armies of Sartan, after long and bitter fighting, retreating before the legions of the Continentals, and realizing that the legions of Markana, Horcuba, and Shadow Hord, were moving in to entrap them, launched their full strength against the Continentals' legions and were utterly destroyed. 'Universal War In The Universe Of Hora' 'Invasion Of Dune 48' 'Battle On Dorgorna' 'Destruct or Downfall' 'Occupation Of Konora' 'Occupation Of Sierra' Was A Great Decisive Battle For Rivera Federation Entry Into The Warping Zone For The Milky Way Galaxy that lies about 90,000,000,000 Light years away from the Universe Of Hora. The Federation Strike 7, Has Occupied Rivera and The Outer Planets, Of Konora, Dune 48, Agile 7, Forga, Even Destruct or One of the Major Planet Powers Of Hora. With the combined forces of these Star Systems It lead to the Downfall Of The Dogorna Controlled Colony of Sierra. 'The Second Era 2162 - 2209' 'Invasion of the Organic Realms' 'Invasion of Fera' The Battle Of Fera, Fera was the first planet to be attacked and occupied by the Rivera Federation Federation Strike 7 Forces On 2164, before Earth, It was to establish a beachhead in order to press on towards Planet Earth. Despite Fera being occupied in a matter of Minutes, the Foran Clans of the Jaris fight for the safety of their beloved planet until The Earth forces returns On 2209 to take vengeance on the Rivera Federation sending them fleeing back to Rivera. 'Battle of Gradas' 'The Moarhan Theater' 'Fall of Hokus VII' 'Invasion of Earth' 'Continues Warfare' 'Occupation Of Gorg' 'Fall Of Haradui' 'Sword & Turning Points' The R.F.F.S.7. suffered a major military defeat at Sword. Here, the the humans managed too aide themselves with other Species from other Galaxies too form an effective resistance to the remaining FS7 forces in-system. Unwilling to risk losing more Androids, the R.F.F.S.7 abandoned there Sword Invasion and retreated out of the system. The result of the battle of Sword quickly devastated R.F.F.S.7. morale in the short term. The failed Invasion and the later loss of the flagship RHM GRA to the surviving U.E.A. forces would later become the Beginning of the end of the R.F.F.S.7. The Battle of Sword was known too be sacred and was heard all over the Galaxy from Earth, too Hora, and even the Unknown Realms. It was proven too be the official turning point of the never ending Galactic War. Shortly after the defeat at Sword, the R.F.F.S.7. Now humiliated from this defeat forced pressure on many of the flesh planets. They had amassed a large fleet consisting of five hundred warships, apparently to be intended to assault Zara directly. The The R.F.F.S.7 even invaded the neutral city of Cincinnati, as well as Canada and Later Zara. A few weeks during the Cincinnati and Canadian Fronts, the R.F.F.S.7. sent the Hells Stars Battle group with a streangth of 300 ships beyond the rim of Hora in order to locate the flesh planet known as Zara, located in the Zerian Universe. Though FS7's Invasion was discovered, the R.F.F.S.7's the flagship the new RHM Hail Fire managed to break through the Human defenses to New Zeina. The R.F.F.S.7. ground troops quickly spread through the city, destroying both military and civilian resistance, with no problems at all. When a counter-attack by Zarian Warriors and Zero inflicted heavy losses Regret The Hail Fire was forced to flee back into Space, leaving the ground forces too fend for themselves. His carrier jumped into. Despite intense Resistance on the ground from Zarian Warriors, the R.F.F.S.7 launched a counter attack of there own hitting the Zarians on the weak side, which would later result into 87% Of Zara falling under R.F.F.S.7. Occupation. Meanwhile back on Earth, the majority of the Human forces on the ground had staged multiple defenses too try and repel the R.F.F.S.7 Invasion of Canada, the FS7 however for the 28th, time in a row began too suffer hardships in which led too their quick defeat. Cincinnati proved too be 20% worst than Canada, due too endless Guerrilla Attacks, and heavy Resistance. These 2 victories would Cripple the FS7 so much that they never again launched an attack on Earth's surface and were now forced too switch there tactics into Defense. Back on Zara, the FS7 were now on the verge of conquering Zero's homeworld, until a fleet of unknown origin arrived in the system and aided Zara, forcing the FS7, back and reclaiming the Planet. The Unknown ships would later destroy the FS7's Warp Space Ponder which prevented the R.F.F.S.7. from leaving and would later result into the destruction of the The Hells Stars, the FS7's most largest Battle group since It's establishment in the fall of 2129. 'The Third Era Final Years' 'Advanced Technology' 'The Universal Counter Attack 2200-2209' The last years of the Galactic War saw humanity's largest victory as well along side Hora, and other Races, both Flesh and Machine related. coupled with the destruction of the R.F.F.S.7. as a galactic power. On Realm, the FS7 were defeated. On the ground, and In Space, the Universal United secured a 2 other Flesh worlds, by 2201. However, in space, before there defeat the R.F.F.S.7. placed a Spy Probe on the Raleian Ship the RSS Irelivent, which led the R.F.F.S.7. to the Releian Homeworld, Reala. The Fall of Reala that followed resulted in staggering losses for both sides, but ended in a Pyrrhic R.F.F.S.7. victory. The RSS Autumn was among the surviving Releian ships which fled the battle, and made a unique jump, where it retreated too Tanner 8. However the Raleian Homeworld was soon relcaimed after The Universal United arrived and counter attacked. During 2201 the Universal United managed too become more advanced into Technology which would even by pass the FS7's Weaponry. A large engagement was fought for control of this new technology On Earth in Nevada in mid 2201, during the engagement. The R.F.F.S.7. once again suffered defeat in the hands of a Newly created Unit known as the 2nd Rookie Battalion. The R.F.F.S.7. Eventually Halted there attacks on Earth and began too focuse on Battles in Space, by 2204 the FS7 had lost a grand total of about 299 Flesh worlds, and were eventually driven out of the Unknown Realm and back into the Occupied Milky Way, whete they soon found themselves trapped between the Universal Earth Alliance, and Universal United in space. The R.F.F.S.7, would later be attacked once again in Kenya East Africa back on Earth in the fall of 2206 where they would soon lose control of there very own city of New Gunghollow as well as there 3 Glass Ships, the RHM Tartarus, Jupiter II And Dagger. During the Second Battle of New Gunghollow, the War in space began too draw closer towards the Earth. By the time New Gunghollow was occupied, the R.F.F.S7. had just been driven off New Bara, resulting into the destruction of 988 of there Cruisers, and Orbital Bombardment ships. The victory at New Gunghollow back on Earth would finally reveal the actual Truth and Orgin of the R.F.F.S.7. As well as the location of Planet Rivera, the Universe of Hora, and how Rivera once settle on Earth, before and During Mankinds Eveloution, Humans were shocked too find out that the Nazi's that they fought during the second World War was actually Rivera's second Military branch in disguise, and that when they defeated them they actually gained independence from Rivera, in 1945. By 2207, the Continent of Russia had just been Liberated by the Universal United that had just broken through the R.F.F.S.7. Defenses in Orbit and land on the Continent. From 2207-2208 The FS7 maintained a defesnive Strategy and were forced too switch there tactics from Operation Hilter, too Operation SHIELD. In 2208, the FS7 lost there last major Space Port on Earth, located on Karla Island, Just 2 years after the Victory at New Gunghollow, and Smolensk. The fall of Rohara Fortress would later draw the FS7, into a Panic state. By the final months of 2208, the FS7, began too pull all there forces towards the defense of Chicago, but were easily overrun in the outer Perimeter. By December 24th, 2208. Earth was finally free of R.F.F.S.7. Control. 'The Universal United Enters Milky Way' 'Liberation of Joran 89' 'Reclaiming Harlem' 'Final Years On Earth' 'Second Battle of Foxtrot 48' '''Reclaming the Outer Colonies' 'Milky Way Liberation' 'War Enters Hora' 'Attack on Sierra' 'Planet Jumpin' 'Reclamation of Humudora' 'Invasion of Rivera' 'Operation Valor' 'Fall of Riverakia' 'South Riverian Sea Campaign' 'Operation Continental Purg' 'Final Years...2286-2289' 'Operation New Overload' 'Tartarus & End of the War' ''Aftermath 'Trivia''' Category:Events Category:Wars